


In the Morning Mood

by randomlaugh



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlaugh/pseuds/randomlaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy gets distracted by Jim and Charlene in the a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Edvard Grieg's _Peer Gynt_ composition.

McCoy rolled over with a groan, the sounds of Rossini’s _Ranz des Vaches_ renting the air as the room lightened in a parody of the morning dawn. He buried his face in the hair of the warm body next to him and slung an arm over their waist, hoping that he would be able to sink back into the dreamless sleep that came with being exhausted out of his mind.

“He just had to choose the most obnoxious alarm tone in the universe to wake up to, didn’t he?”

“You didn’t have to room with him at the Academy. Back then, he used to blast _The Ride of the Valkyries_ the mornings he had an exam.”

Charlene rolled over with a huff of laughter and snuggled up closer to McCoy, her warm breath ghosting over his bare chest. “And now we get _Call to the Cows_. We are so fortunate.”

“It’s better than listening to Bones muttering about every morning.” Jim mumbled before he called out to the ship’s computer to end the alarm track. He shifted on the bed so that he was spooned up against Charlene’s backside and nuzzled against the back of her neck. “I thought you’d appreciate it, Charlie.”

“And it’s sweet that you thought that, Jimmy,” she replied, the laughter in her voice causing McCoy to smile and press a kiss to the top of her head.

McCoy enjoyed these quiet moments before the start of their day when they were able to just lie together and enjoy each other. This thing between them was still relatively new and they were all still trying to figure out their respective roles in their little triumvirate, Charlene more than the rest of them. She had stumbled into what was already a well-established partnership and McCoy knew that there were times when she felt like the odd man out, no matter how many times he and Jim tried to reassure her. Things were getting better between them but there was still room for improvement.

Placing one last kiss to the top of Charlene’s head, McCoy rolled out of bed and started to get dressed, picking up the pieces of his clothing that were scattered across Jim’s bedroom floor and wondering if he’d be able to make use of Jim’s water rations before the start of his shift.

“Aw, Bones. Leavin’ so soon?”

McCoy glanced back over at the bed and froze at the sight that greeted him. Jim had moved in closer behind Charlene on the bed and had drawn her leg back so that it was draped over his right thigh. He had a clear view of Jim’s morning erection sliding in between Charlene’s pussy lips, the head nudging at her clit with each pass it made. Charlene had her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she rocked slowly against Jim’s cock, her gaze heavy-lidded as she stared at him from his place at the foot of the bed.

“I thought your shift didn’t start for another hour, Leo.”

Clearing his throat, McCoy finished fastening his pants before he moved to sit back down in the spot he’d abandoned earlier. He trailed his hand down Charlene’s throat and over her breasts, his fingers stopping to play at her nipple. “Inoculations start next week. I wanted to get into Sickbay early to check out the inventory before we stop at Starbase 102 tomorrow. Just in case we need to restock.”

Jim let out a low chuckle. “Our Bonesy. Forever the Boy Scout.”

Leaning over Charlene’s shoulder, he let his lips brush against Jim’s as his hand moved down to take hold of Jim’s cock. McCoy knew that he was setting himself up for failure the moment he sat back down on that bed. He’d been trying to do an inventory check all throughout the past week but Charlene and Jim had always managed to lure him away from his task. If he didn’t leave soon, he was sure to be dragged back into bed with them until it was time for his shift (not that that was a bad thing).

Giving Jim one last kiss, McCoy tried to sit back only to have his head brought back down and his mouth ensnared by Charlene’s. He let out a low groan and the sound was echoed by Jim when McCoy accidentally tightened his grip around the other man’s cock. He could feel Charlene’s smile against his mouth as her hand tangled in his hair to keep him in place, her fingers scratching at his scalp in a way that never failed in making shivers run down his spine. McCoy let her take lead in the kiss, enjoying the soft sighs she let out when their tongues tangled together and the way her body arched towards his even as she tried to stay in contact with Jim.

Sliding his hand down so that it grasped the base of Jim’s cock, McCoy guided Jim into Charlene on his next upward thrust, the maneuver eliciting a deep groan from the younger man and a gasp of surprise from Charlene at the unexpected intrusion. McCoy lifted his gaze to Jim’s, taking in the dilated pupils and slackened jaw as he thrust through the circle of McCoy’s fist into the tight heat of Charlene’s pussy.

“Oh, god.” Charlene moaned against his lips as she worked her hips against Jim’s. “Please, Leo. Please!”

McCoy knew what she wanted; knew that if he gave into her desires –their desires- that his plans for that morning would be beyond salvaging. Fortunately for all of them, he didn’t really care anymore. Moving back so that he stood by the side of the bed, McCoy began unfastening his pants.

“On your knees,” he ground out. He was happy when they both complied, watching as Jim steadied Charlene with a hand to her hip before slipping back inside her with one smooth stroke. McCoy knelt on the bed in front of Charlene after having taken his cock in hand, his thumb swiping at the drop of precum gathered there. He raised the offering to Jim and let his head fall back with a groan when Jim took the digit into his mouth the same time Charlene decided to set her mouth on his cock, a shiver racking his body when she took him all the way inside.

The trio set an even pace, Jim’s thrusts rocking Charlene forward and causing her to swallow more of McCoy’s cock even as she held onto his hips and pulled him closer to her, letting him fuck her mouth as deep as she could manage. McCoy held out for as long as he could before he finally came, his body shaking above Charlene's as he reached out to steady himself with a hand on Jim’s shoulder. When he’d somewhat recovered he leaned down to kiss Charlene, letting his tongue stroke deep within her mouth and to chase the taste of himself there. He then moved over to Jim and spoke softly in his ear as he trailed a finger down the blond’s back and the cleft of his ass.

“Fuck her, Jimmy.” McCoy said in a husky tone, his finger applying just a hint of pressure against the tight pucker of Jim’s hole. “Make her come.”

The sound of Charlene’s cries of pleasure filled the room as Jim picked up the speed of his thrusts, her hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets under them. McCoy kept his hand in place on Jim’s ass as he whispered naughty encouragements in the younger man’s ear, the tip of his finger catching at the rim of Jim's asshole but never quite sliding in; watching out of the corner of his eye as Charlene’s hips pressed back eagerly against Jim’s. McCoy wasn’t sure which of them came first but just watched with a soft smile on his face as they both seemed to melt down onto the bed, Jim draping himself over Charlene’s side with a self-satisfied sigh.

Shaking his head, McCoy climbed off the bed and moved into the bathroom, cleaning up as best as he could before heading back into the room. His plans for an early start in Sickbay were officially ruined and he knew that he would have to hoof it to his quarters if he wanted to grab a quick sonic shower and a fresh change of clothes.

Throwing on his black undershirt, McCoy gave Jim a light smack on the ass he walked by the bed and saw that the action had the desired effect of making Jim jump and move off of Charlene.

“Thanks, Leo.” she said as she languidly stretched on the bed. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay?”

“Alright.” McCoy confirmed. “Later, darlin’.”

“See ya, Bones.” Jim called out cheerfully. “Maybe I’ll come help you with inventory later.”

McCoy froze at that, remembering the last time Jim had volunteered to “help with inventory” and realized that it was going to be a _long_ day.


End file.
